


Assuntos Familiares

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Vamos Lily você tem que admitir que foi meio engraçado”





	Assuntos Familiares

Eles pegaram um taxi de volta para casa ao invés de apenas aparatarem ou usarem a rede de flu de um dos bares bruxos que haviam pelas redondezas. Geralmente James reclamaria sobre isso, meios de transporte trouxa sempre lhe pareceram excessivamente lentos, mas nesse caso talvez isso agiria em seu beneficio, Lily não brigaria com ele na frente de estranhos e talvez o tempo até chegarem em casa serviria para aliviar um pouco a raiva que ela devia estar sentindo naquele momento.

O almoço de reconciliação que ela tinha planejado havia sido um desastre, e acabara com Petunia e o seu noivo saindo do restaurante irritados e Lily chorando enquanto James olhava em choque sem saber o que dizer.

Ela ficou em silêncio durante a maior parte da viagem, e para a sua surpresa isso continuou após eles chegarem em casa. Depois de alguns minutos ele arriscou dizer :

“Vamos Lily você tem que admitir que foi meio engraçado”

“Sim, eu não sendo capaz de me reconciliar com a única família viva que eu ainda tenho, hilário”

“Aquele cara estava sendo um babaca se gabando do salário e do carro dele”

“Sim e você tinha que ir e ser mais babaca ainda se gabando da sua vassoura e da fortuna em ouro que você tem. Porque deus perdoe se o grande James Potter não for o centro da atenção por um minuto o mundo talvez exploda. Talvez eu devia te agradecer finalmente uma coisa em comum para nós duas falarmos a respeito, o nosso gosto deplorável em homens”

Conforme Lily foi falando sua voz foi cedendo, as palavras eram cheias de raiva mas James a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que a emoção que ela estava realmente sentindo era tristeza e pela primeira vez ele se sentiu realmente culpado pelo que ocorrera no restaurante.

“Eu sinto muito Lily okay ? Na próxima vez eu vou tentar ser melhor”

“Eu não acho que vai haver uma próxima vez, você não conhece a minha irmã, você não sabe como era quando nós estávamos crescendo”

“Você podia me contar, e eu vou ouvir, eu juro que eu vou”

“Algum outro dia, eu vou ir ler um pouco. Eu estou cansada demais para continuar falando”

“Certo, mas antes disso posso dizer uma coisa ?”

“Fala”

“Você está errada sabe ? Sua irmã não é a única família que você tem. Eu sou a sua família, os filhos que nós vamos ter vão ser a sua família”

“Você ainda é um babaca”

“Sim, mas eu sou o seu babaca”


End file.
